


Four Things He Hated and One Thing He Didn't

by Alice_BrokenWonderland143



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Can be read as a Genfic, Drabble, M/M, Obikaka only if you squint, Sad Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_BrokenWonderland143/pseuds/Alice_BrokenWonderland143
Summary: The four things Kakashi hated about Obito and the one thing he loves.





	Four Things He Hated and One Thing He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I try

> **I. He was always tardy**

He's always late. Never once has that idiot shown up on time never mind being early. The annoying thing about it is that he doesn't admit that him being late is his fault, he always has the most stupid excuses. Or at least he thought they were excuses.

* * *

 

> **II. He showed too much emotion**

A shinobi must never show emotion.

It is a well known shinobi rule but despite it's importance the goggle wearing fool completely disregarded it. Kakashi hated the way the Uchiha always wore his heart on his sleeves. Emotions are nothing but baggage, things that can be used against you.

_He later learns that he was wrong. Because emotions aren't baggage. They make you stronger. It just took the death of someone far too precious to him for him to realize it._

* * *

 

> **III. He never knows when to give up**

They spar and Kakashi wins. Again. It always ends like that but if Obito's anything, he's stubborn. Each loss just seems to motivate him further. It annoys Kakashi. He's just like Gai but Kakashi can't find it in him to reject his challenges.

_After Obito's funeral, Kakashi starts hating himself for starting to give up after his father's death. Obito never gave up. He never gave up on Rin. He didn't even give up on Kakashi._

_Kakashi wishes Obito gave up on him._

* * *

 

> **IV. He was a horrible Shinobi**

He never obeys the rules and is far too emotional. He is too rash and quick to panic, he wears the most eye catching colors. He's loud and obnoxious and he hasn't even unlocked his clan's doujutsu and-

_Kakashi wishes he was more like Obito because while Obito was crushed by a boulder Kakashi made a horrifying discovery. Kakashi was the better shinobi but Obito was the better person. All Kakashi could do was take lives but Obito changed lives. Obito sacrificed his life for him. He sacrificed his dreams for a dreamless fool._

* * *

 

> **V. Him**

For all his bravado Kakashi never hated Obito. That idiot... He could never bring himself to hate Obito even before the boy saved his life. He -dare he say- loved him. He's not sure if it's romantic or platonic. All he knows is that Obito kept him grounded, he made him feel, he gave him hope... He just never realized it until he lost him.

_Standing before him is a man he does not know. A lie. He knows this man so well but at the same time he doesn't._

_Standing before him is an Obito who is the exact opposite of the sunny boy he remembers._

_But Kakashi still sees light in him... Maybe he can pull Obito out of the dark. Just like Obito did with him._


End file.
